Not All Xybrians are Good
by Fishton
Summary: 2 Chapters uploaded-When Ransik unfreezes a mutant Xybrian with the ability to induce visions, the results are not good for our green haired hero. Will Trip be able to cope? Will the others find a way to help him? Read and find out, oh and enjoy. Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
****** (Scene Ransik's layer)  
  
'Daddy, what mutant are you unfreezing now' Naderia questioned her father as he placed a small figure in the re-animator.  
  
'A special one my pet, a very special one in deed' Ransik's answer came with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
The doors closed, the button pressed and out stepped a tall lean humanoid figure. As he slowly walk into the main hall, Naderia could see the 'man' had long orange hair and was dressed head to toe in black. The only other colour on him was the orange gem embedded in the centre of his forehead.  
  
'Naderia meet Zagoa'  
  
'Well Ransik I must say I am quite impressed with this little set up, but what pray tell could you want with me?' Zagoa asked with an insane look in his eye.  
  
'Yeah Daddy, what use is he, he doesn't even look that strong' Naderia received a evil glare from the recently unfrozen person,  
  
'Naderia my sweet, I have a plan you see. I have been attacking the rangers in one go and I've got nowhere, and the rangers work as a team, so attack one and the rest will fall as well!'  
  
****** (Scene The Clock tower)  
  
The rangers walk into their main room, from yet another hard day of odd jobs. They are all covered in dirt. Wes, Jen and Katie collapse on the sofa, Lucas sits at the table, looks at his filthy face in a mirror and groans. Trip goes over to Circuit and sits down next to him.  
  
'Never ever again' moans Katie, Lucas joins in, 'I know, Jen cannot do odd jobs, non stop, all day' 'We'll have no energy left to defeat Ransik' Wes adds 'Yeah yeah, I know but we need the money for pizza' states Jen, expecting a rise out of Trip at the mention of pizza. When nothing comes they all look over at him.  
  
Trip is sitting very still, his hat is on the floor and he is rubbing his temples with a pained expression on his face.  
  
'Hey you ok?' Katie asks as she walks over and puts her arm around him 'Yeah I'm fine just a little headache that's all' Trip replied while still rubbing his head. 'Still!!! You had a headache this morning after those last 2 visions' Circuits little slip of the tongue caused Trip to shoot him a 'look'. 'Another 2 visions,' a surprised Wes starts 'Why didn't you say anything, no wonder you've been a bit out of it' Lucas finished. 'I'm sorry I just...oh no' Trip's gem lit up and his head was flung back, his wide eyes began to glow the same green as his gem. Katie grabbed his shoulders so he didn't fall. As the others rushed over, waiting for the vision to end, they exchange worried looks.  
  
After a little longer than usual Trips head came back down and his gem and eyes stopped glowing, almost collapsing forward, but as always Katie's there to catch him. Breathing hard and deep. Trip rested his now pounding head against Katie's arm.  
  
'Well what did you see?' Jen questions, With some effort Trip lifted his head, concentrated inwards and explained what he saw.  
  
'A.boy..in..erm..England.. murdered' the others looked at each other in surprise and concern, unsure of what to say.  
  
'Would it.be ok.if I.took a.nap.I'm a bit tired' Trip asked pleadingly, still struggling with the images that circled in his head.  
  
'I'm not surprised, what's that now, 7 visions in less than 2 days, you go get some sleep' Wes told him.  
  
As Katie helped Trip up the stairs and into his bed, Wes, Jen and Lucas just watched Trip in concern and tried to figure out what's wrong. As Katie lowered Trip into his bed, she stared at him with a very worried expression on her face, stroking his hair he opened his tired eyes and looked at her.  
  
'I'm ok' was all he could manage; she smiled a weak smile as Trip fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Katie walked down the stairs to the others, and breathed a heavy sigh as they all gathered round the table.  
  
'So what's going on, what's wrong with him' Wes asked 'I wish I knew' answered Katie looking back towards the upper level and her sleeping friend.  
  
****** (A small room in Ransik's layer)  
  
The room is dark all that can be seen in 3 glowing orbs. The orbs fade and a light comes on, we see that the orbs were Zagoa's eyes and gem.  
  
As the camera pans round we see Ransik leaning against the door, with a large smile on his face.  
  
'Well..'  
  
'Another successfully induced vision' came the reply from the smirking Xybrian  
  
'Good good, a few more and the green ranger will be in no state fight' said Ransik  
  
'Yes, although it would be a lot easier if I could actually make contact with him, the littlest thing would do, a slight touch of the hand would suffice and I could become better intoned with his mind'  
  
'Don't worry my friend, I will arrange something' and with that Ransik started with his scheming  
  
******  
  
Flames. Heat. Pain. Screaming. 'Mum, Dad Where are you'. A little girl. Burning skin. 'Mommy Daddy help me'. Pain. Smoke. Can't Breath. Flames. Pain. Screaming.Nothing.  
  
Trip bolted awake, covered in sweat and breathing so heavily it would probable wake the sleeping others, 'not another one' he thought to him self. Tears were filling up his eyes; he needed to get out of here. So as quietly as possible Trip got up, and snuck on to the roof and just stared out over the city, this was something he'd done many times before as it reminded him of home and that relaxed him, but this time the whole city covered in lights held no comfort.  
  
The images from that last vision came back to him; he was watching a little girl burn to death in a house. Nothing could hold him back, and the poor Xybrian broke down into tears.  
  
It had only been a minute, but it seemed like longer when he sensed someone, he instantly knew whom, as he felt a super strong arm go around him and pull him into a hug. Katie just held him as he let the remaining tears fall in to her pyjama top.  
  
Trip stopped crying and Katie lifted his tear stained face up so there eyes meet,  
  
'What's going on Trip, please tell me I'm so worried' Trip pulled out of her embrace and stared back at the city lights and explained what was going on, his severe visions, the pain that's in them and how much they were hurting him.  
  
'Why am I getting them Katie, its not fair, the people in them hurt so much and I can't do anything about it, its like I'm being punished, I can't understand it.'  
  
'Me neither, but I know there's no way your being punished for anything, I'm sure they'll pass, I'm sure of it'  
  
'I guess' Trip finished with as he put his head against his knees and could feel the tears coming again, but it passed as Katie once again put her arm around him and said,  
  
'Please Trip come and get some sleep you need it and I promise, you and me will work this out together, ok'  
  
'Ok, Katie thanks' she smiled at this, in a way that said, of course you know I'll always be there for you. She helped him up slowly. But Trip suddenly turned to her and said with urgency  
  
'Oh Katie please don't tell the others, I really don't want to be faced with all their questions, please'  
  
'Of course sweetie, its between you and me' Trip relaxed in her friendship as they both went back to bed and fell asleep with out waking the others. 


	2. Chapter 2

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
***** (Scene, next morning in the clock tower)  
  
Wes and Jen were watching the morning news. Lucas was eating breakfast with Katie. Trip was just waking up and walking down the stairs. All the other rangers turned to greet their alien friend. Wes was the first one to speak.  
  
'Hey, how you feeling this morning'  
  
'Better, definitely better' Trip answered with a smile on his face, his headache was gone and he was well rested, especially with Katie's words running through his mind.  
  
'That's good, we all need to be in top condition if this mission is going to succeed' that could only be Jen. Katie shot her a look as if to say 'is that all you care about'. Trip noticed.  
  
'All I needed was a good night sleep and now I'm back in top fighting condition' Katie turned back and smiled at her friend, as he came and sat next to her and began to eat.  
  
A few minutes later, Wes and Jen were still watching the news when a story came up that interested them.  
  
'Hey guys look at this' Wes called to the other 3; they all got up and gathered around the television.  
  
'Late last night a fire broke out in downtown Silver hills, the silver guardians tried desperately to contain the blaze but unfortunately 5 year old Claire Woods perished'  
  
Trip eyes were wide as a picture of a little girl came up on the screen. It was the one from the vision.  
  
'The police are assuring the parents that she felt no pain as smoke filled her unreachable bedroom'  
  
'Yes she did' came a voice, all the rangers turned to the voice, Trip.  
  
'What?' asked Lucas.  
  
Trip was still staring wide eyed at the screen. That was the little girl he'd seen last night. She looked so sweet and happy in the picture, in his vision she had been so afraid. All the images that he'd tried to bloke came flooding back in to mind with such force that his headache returned in triplicate. A pounding just behind his gem. Tears were forming again, this time for the girl parents; he had been the last one to see their daughter alive.  
  
'Trip what do you mean 'yes she did', how could you know' Jen further questioned.  
  
Katie realised what was going one when she saw Trips face and his eyes glazing over with tears.  
  
'Its ok, it doesn't matter, come on guys we don't need this kind of news in the morning, lets turn this off and get ready for the day' she said as she grabbed the remote from Wes and turned the tele off.  
  
At the sudden silence Trip snapped out of it, but was left with the images of the Silver Guardians walking round a burned down house and trying to comfort some very distraught parents.  
  
But you could tell the others were not satisfied, Neither Katie or Trip could think of an explanation, then, RRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG. Saved by the bell, well telephone. In an instant the other 3 forgot what was going on and Wes jumped out of the chair and ran down stairs. Lucas and Jen went to get ready and Katie and Trip were left alone.  
  
'Are you ok? That was her wasn't it, that was the little girl you saw last night'  
  
'Yeah it was, they said she felt no pain, she did Katie, she did'  
  
'Hey don't think about its ok, you couldn't have done anything, its not like the visions are a view into the future, they just show you the now, right'  
  
'Yeah..I'm ok' Trip wiped his eyes 'Come on lets get dressed'.  
  
They both went up stairs to get ready for the job that Wes was taking down stairs.  
  
****** (Scene Ransik's layer)  
  
Naderia was watching the same news broadcast as the rangers, Ransik and Zagoa were talking when Zagoa noticed the screen.  
  
'Ha ha this is great' he laughed, as Ransik looked to, 'That will set the green anger back a bit, so Ransik how about this set up you got going so I can actually make contact with him'  
  
'Don't worry, it's all set just be at the pier, midday, today' Ransik said as he glanced over at Frax who was using a telephone and speaking in a computer generated human voice,  
  
'Yes thank you see you then'  
  
****** (Scene clock tower)  
  
Wes came running up stairs, nearly bashing into Jen with Katie just behind her. As Wes started telling the girls what the new job is, the other lads came out, Trip was just putting on his orange coat, and Lucas was heading over to his vast collection of hair gels and a large mirror.  
  
'Only one job today everyone, this is great, its just a little trash picking job after the daily carnival at the pier and it's not till midday' Wes happily said as he ran to get ready  
  
'That sounds easy enough' Trip said sounding cheerier, glad that there's not a lot on today.  
  
Everyone got on with the daily activities, Jen went through some records, Lucas just did his hair, Katie wrote in her diary, Wes manned the Odd Jobs phone just in case someone decided to pop in or call and Trip in an effort to get rid of the awful images in his head buried him self in Circuits circuitry, re-wiring, up grading and generally doing anything he could think of, the distraction worked.  
  
****** (Scene Ransik's layer)  
  
'Time to put our plan in to action' Ransik said as him, Naderia, Frax and Zagoa headed out to the pier.  
  
****** (Scene a trash covered pier)  
  
The rangers were all in their white odd job suits, the sun was high, and they were picking up trash and putting it all in a large skip. Wes accidentally spilt some garbage on Katie, and she retaliated by throwing a lot of garbage at Wes. A garbage fight breaks out when a stray piece of garbage hits Jen. Lucas was trying very hard not to let any garbage make contact with his hair and Trip laughed softly while getting on with his job. Trip hadn't had a vision since that one last night, and hope was raising in him that, that was the last one and it was all just a phase. Katie glanced over and saw him laughing, she couldn't help but feel happiness, and she hadn't seen him genuinely laugh for a couple of days. Of course this glace caused her to get a whole trash bag on her head. But she was happy, because Trip was happy.  
  
Every one was so busy dodging the flying garbage, that no one noticed the clocked figure walking towards them at increasing speed. Trip had his back to the figure and the others were very distracted.  
  
The figure looked as if he was going to attack Trip from behind; he was getting closer and closer to the green haired youth. Closer and closer. Then at the last second just as Lucas turned round, he tuned and walk past Trip, bending slightly so that the backs of their palms touched, then he quickly walk away, leaving a dazed Trip, and a confused Lucas staring.  
  
To Trip all he felt was something like a light breeze pass over the back of his hand, then a cold rush spread quickly throughout his body, and a dizzy spell hit him. He couldn't help but stare at the clocked figure that had just passed him; he sensed something from this person, something he'd never felt on this planet before, but for some reason he couldn't push any further and do a quick mind read, something was blocking his powers, Trip didn't like this at all.  
  
******  
  
Trip turned back towards the others they had now stopped their garbage fight and were picking up all the garbage around them that had taken part in the battle.  
  
They were just finishing up and preparing to head for home when an evil laugh exploded from behind them. They all spun round. And there was Ransik, from whom the laugh came from, Naderia with a smirk on her face, Frax, and the hooded figure.  
  
'What do you want this time Ransik' Jen shouted at the villains, as the rangers lined up and adopted their fighting stance, Trips looked sloppy as the dizzy spell was still with him.  
  
'Want.my dear I want nothing more than your destruction, I thought you already new this, oh by the way how are you feeling green ranger' this shocked all the rangers and they all turned to Trip, he didn't look that well, 'I hear you've been having some trouble with those annoying visions you Xybrians get' Ransik continued  
  
'How do you know about that' Katie shouted at the four menacing figures standing before them,  
  
'Why yellow ranger haven't you figured it out, I'm the one causing them' All the rangers were in shock, especially Trip, how could Ransik cause visions, he was a mutant but no mutant could mess with a Xybrians mind. Trips answer was about to come.  
  
'Well not me personally but a friend of mine' Ransik indicated to the clocked figure, which in one swift motion flung of the clock to reveal a Zagoa, dressed in the usual black with the orange hair tied back flat and the orange gem on full display.  
  
'ZAGOA' Trip said with a horrifying realisation, the others turned to him  
  
'Who??' Wes questioned  
  
Trip and Zagoa were locked in eye contact as Trip answered Wes.  
  
'Zagoa is a mutant Xybrian, his mutation gives him the power to induce visions into other psychic minds' Trip explained to the others, he knew now that it was Zagoa giving him those vision of pain and death.  
  
'Enough talk' Naderia suddenly interrupted 'Cyclobots destroy them' and with that Frax threw a hundred bolts to the pier floor, which transformed into a hundred cyclobots.  
  
'Come on guys lets do this' Jen called out,  
  
'TIME FOR TIME FORCE' came the chorus from all the rangers as they transformed in to Time Force Rangers. The fight began!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
******  
  
Each ranger took on their own group of cyclobots, as Ransik, Naderia and Frax watched the rangers battle their way through the cyclobots, they were winning as expected but it was only a diversion, as non of the rangers saw Zagoa manoeuvred him self to the other side of the battle, closer and closer to the green ranger who was having a hard time since he was still tired.  
  
Zagoa was right behind the still oblivious green ranger, just he was waiting for his opportunity and he wouldn't have to wait long as one stray hit from one of the luckier cyclobots sent the green ranger rolling so he landed right at the feet of Zagoa.  
  
Zagoa bent down and grabbed the disorientated ranger by the shoulders and brought him so they were face to mask.  
  
The yellow ranger, who was just about done with her group, looked round to check on the others and to her horror saw the green ranger in the arms of Zagoa.  
  
'TTTTTTTRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP' she screamed out, the scream alerted the other rangers who quickly saw the trouble that the green ranger was in and tried as hard as they could to get to him, they weren't doing very well as the there were still a number of cyclobots in their way.  
  
'SOMEONE GET TO HIM.PLEASE' Katie shouted as she used all her supper strength to knock as many bots as she could out of her way, but it was no use, they just kept coming.  
  
Zagoa had Trip by the arms, Trip was afraid, he hated the feeling but he was so afraid he couldn't move, all he could do was mentally call, out 'someone please help me' the pleading call reached all the rangers who were trying their best. Zagoa also picked it up. He laughed and said.  
  
'Ha ha ha they will never be able to help you, by the time they reach us it will be to late' Trip tried once again to move but he couldn't this older Xybrians stare was binding.  
  
'Now prepare your self young one because this is going to hurt dearly' with that Zagoa pulled Trip so close that his nose was almost touching Trips mask. He took a large breath. Tensed himself up and with all his strength threw a psychic bolt right in to his captives mind. The early touch to the hand did the trick as Zagoa was able to work through the special suit.  
  
An ear splitting scream echoed over the entire pier, as all of Trip's psychic barriers and natural defences were shattered, the pain was immense. The force itself caused Trip to fly out of Zagoa's grasp and into the side of a building, he hit the building with such force that his morpher deactivated, Trip lifted his head despite pain and looked to the other rangers, he needed help and he needed it now. Trip knew what was coming now and he began to brace himself.  
  
'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' shrieked Katie as she watched Trip scream in pain and fly across the pier, into a wall then demorph.  
  
****** Ransik clicked his fingers and all the cyclobots disappeared, the rangers stopped fighting and ran over to their fallen friend; Katie demorphed and wrapped her arms around Trip who was obviously in a lot of pain. The other rangers stood in front of the pair in defensive stance.  
  
'Oh Trip, are you alright, Trip speak to me, please, come on' Katie was close to tears as Trip rose to his arms and stared at Katie,  
  
'Knock me out Katie, KNOCK ME OUT' Trip said desperately  
  
'What are you insane' Lucas turned and said  
  
'Katie please trust me, KNOCK ME OUT PLEASE' Trip said grabbing her arm  
  
'Trip I don't understand what's happening' Katie replied confused and worried.  
  
A voice came from the group of villains, Zagoa's.  
  
'That will do you no good now, you know what's going to happen next' Zagoa lifted his head, closed his eyes and concentrated, his gem began to glow. The other 3 villains were close around the evil Xybrian. 'KNOCK ME OUT' cried Trip one last time, he looked into Katie's eyes pleadingly, as his gem and eyes began to glow, all he could say was, 'Too late', and with that Zagoa's head came down and his eyes shot open.  
  
So many images were shot into Trips head; all of them of death, pain, blood and fear, every face he saw had fear in it beyond everything he has ever seen or felt.  
  
Trip's scream was worst than the first, as he fell to the floor, his back arched as he writhed in agony, shouting out warnings, 'NO' 'STOP' 'DON'T' 'PLEASE' 'LOOK OUT' 'GET ME OUT OF HERE' 'HHHHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEE'  
  
Katie jumped to her feet in horror as he watched her best friend twist his body under the hurt and there was nothing she could do about it. The other 3 rangers had seen what was happening and were now turned back toward the 4 smirking figures.  
  
'Stop him Ransik, Stop him now' Ordered Wes  
  
'I don't think...' An explosion at his feet cut off Ransik, they spun round to face the Quantum Ranger.  
  
'Daddy we've done what we came to do, now let's get out of here' Naderia said pulling at her fathers arm.  
  
'That is very true my pet, Frax you bring Zagoa, now lets go' Ransik turned from the Quantum Ranger to the other rangers, and said 'good bye rangers I'll be seeing 4 of you again' and with that, Ransik, Naderia and Frax who was holding on to Zagoa, vanished.  
  
The 3 time force rangers quickly demorphed and knelt round Trip, who was still thrashing about from the excruciating visions still poring into his head at such a rapid rate that he couldn't tell where one ended and the next begun.  
  
Non of them noticed Eric, who didn't like being ignored, demorph and shunt up behind them, wondering what they were all staring at, while saying,  
  
'Well it looks like I saved you again rangers, aren't you glad I.scared.off.Ran.' Eric's smug comment was cut short when he saw what the others were gathered round, a very ill looking Trip.  
  
'Now is not the time Eric, if you don't want to help just go away' Wes said angrily Eric realised that he could help, his SUV. Should he help or not, he was listening to what they were saying, 'should we move him', 'I don't know', 'well we can't just stay here', 'what's wrong with him', 'we'll explain later', 'we have to get him back to the clock tower now', 'how? We can't carry him all the way back' Eric suddenly came to the conclusion, yes he would help.  
  
'I can give you all lift back in the SUV, if you want' this kind of offer wasn't usually heard from his mouth, it took the rangers by surprise; they were all silent until Katie scooped Trip up in her arms, and began to walk towards the SUV, stopping at Eric's side, looking into his eyes and said quietly.  
  
'Thank you Eric, thank you so much' they all took off running toward the car, Trip held tight in Katie's strong arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
******  
  
(Scene clock tower)  
  
Trip was lying on the sofa while Katie was dabbing his sweating head with a wet cloth as he tosses and turns unable to stop the torture going on in his head, all the while muttering words that had become barely audible. Circuit perched on the back of the sofa looking down at his maker, with as much of a worried expression as a robot could muster.  
  
Jen and Lucas were going through Zagoa's mutant profile, trying desperately to find anything that would help. Wes was talking to Eric, who was watching Trip with curiosity and a slight amount of worry.  
  
'How's he doing' Lucas called over looking up from the file  
  
'Not good' Katie replied  
  
'I don't know what's going on and frankly I don't care' Eric lied, he did care, no one even someone he didn't like that much should be forced to go through what looks like the equivalent of a stroke. 'I'm outta here' and with that Eric left, leaving Wes shaking his head, but he did manage one last sympathetic look at Trip.  
  
'We could take him to a hospital' Wes came in with,  
  
'Oh yeah that'll go down really well, erm excuse me but my alien friend is undergoing extreme psychic distress, is there anything you could do for him?!!!!' Jen instantly regretted the sarcastic outburst. One, Trip didn't like being called an alien, even if he couldn't hear her right now. And two, it was unnecessary; Wes was just trying to help.  
  
'It was just an idea, what you got' Wes came back with, a little hurt.  
  
'Well actually it says here in the files that Zagoa can't keep this up for much longer, like every other Xybrian and he will tier after extensive use of his powers'  
  
Katie, leaving the cloth on Trips jerking head, got up and walked over to the screen.  
  
'So you're saying we just wait it this out, and Zagoa will have to stop eventually,  
  
'Yep and it shouldn't be to long either, hopefully, and then all we have to do is freeze Zagoa and it will be over, because he will have to make contact with Trip again before he can give him another...erm.erm episode' Lucas explained  
  
Wes was next to Circuit, looking over the back of the sofa, at Trip. He knew that the robotic owl was just as worried as every one else after all; Trip made him and was his best friend. And Trip was always the one to repair him if he broke or upgraded him when the time came and now Circuit could do nothing but sit there and watch his creator squirm under extreme mental anguish.  
  
'Don't worry Circuit he'll be ok; I promise we will get him through this' Wes placed one arm around the robots wings and gave him a comforting hug.  
  
The towel that Katie had placed on Trips head covering his gem slid off and revealed a very concerning sight. Trips gem was faded and was not its usual bright green but now a dark dull shade of grey.  
  
'Trips got Gem Burn' called out Circuit spinning his body and flying over to Katie, 'Trips got Gem Burn' he repeated as he hovered around her head.  
  
'Oh shoot no' dashing over to Trip and kneeling beside his head, Katie very gently lifted up his fringe to get a better look at the problem. 'What's Gem Burn'? Wes asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern.  
  
'It's basically when there has been so much stress put on to a Xybrians gem that it just burns out' Katie answered, Lucas reiterated with 'It's the same way a car engine burns out when there has been to much strain on it'.  
  
'Is it bad'? Wes continued his questioning, Jen answered 'It will be if this keeps going on,' 'He isn't fully gone yet' Katie observed and told the others 'I didn't think it would happen this early' Jen said slightly confused. 'Unfortunately Trip isn't that mature, so he is still susceptible to early Gem Burn and other things like that' Circuit corrected her as he landed on the key pad and accessed Zagoa's files to have a look for himself.  
  
Katie placed her hand in Trips and it responded by grasping hers and squeezing it very very tightly, with her super strength it didn't bother her at all. She picked up the now dry towel and threw it to Wes, 'Could you re-wet this for me please'? Wes nodded and walked over to the bathroom, Katie could here the water running, making old pipes, she started to stroke Trips hair and it was damp with sweat and water from the towel.  
  
The water stopped, and she heard Wes return, she looked to him, and offered a frail smile, which he returned, as he handed her the once again wet towel. Katie opened it up and folded it differently, this time into a square, which she then applied directly onto Trips gem. This seemed to calm him as his head settled in to the pillows and his glowing eyes closed, thought you could still see their eerie glow shining through his eyelids.  
  
Katie's hand once again found Trips, and she squeezed back this time hoping to let him know she was there with him, like always. Wes saw that she needed some time and he walked over to the computer scene and the others and continued to gain knowledge on the Xybrian race in general.  
  
Katie was only vaguely aware of the talking group gathered around the picnic table, as she quietly started to talk to Trip not knowing if he could hear her or not, 'I'm sorry Trip, I'm so sorry, I've broken my promise to your parents, I'm so sorry, please wake up soon, please'  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
A group of people are gathered outside a large building, panning in we see that the Building is the 'Time Force Training Centre', and the families are those of Human and Xybrian.  
  
A young Katie is surrounded by about 7 people, the 2 hugging her tightly are obviously her mum and dad, she is being patted on the back by presumable a brother, while words of wisdom, congratulation and care, are being said by the rest. Where as in contrast we see a young Trip, being held gently by a woman with long straight green hair, and then a rather tall man, with a short dark hair.  
  
Suddenly Katie runs up and wraps her arms around a very nervous looking Trip, 'Come on Trip, we're going to be late on our first day', 'If you don't kill me first' said Trip finding it hard to breath under Katie's strong grip, 'Oh sorry hun' she said dropping him to his feet.  
  
'Oh Trip I'm so proud of you, but you be careful ok' his mum told him, 'I will, don't worry about me, I got Katie with me' Katie jumped in with, 'Yeah Mr. And Mrs. Regis, I won't let anything happen to him, I promise' she with a smile beaming on her face, both the teenagers turned and ran to the entrance to the building, as while waves and shouts of encouragement were being exchanged from Katie's family, Trips Mother and Father, joined hands, and spoke to Katie mind to mind.  
  
'We know you will Katie and thank you' 'Please don't worry, I will look after him, and that's a promise'  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Looking back down at her best friend, Katie said to her self 'but I couldn't keep it could I, please forgive me' Tears formed in Katie's eyes and started to fall down her cheeks when suddenly, Trips eyes snapped open and he flew upright as his scream echoed all around the clock tower. 


	5. Chapter 5

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
******  
  
Trips scream echoed all throughout the clock tower, a stunned Katie fell backward and stared at the screaming Xybrian, until her senses returned and she scrabbled upwards, till she was back at his side. And in another instant the remaining rangers were gathered around the sofa.  
  
Trips eyes drifted shut, and when they opened again, they were normal, and the still black gem was now dormant. The Xybrians breath was deep and rapid, but as he felt Katie's arms wrap around his shaking body, everything seemed to calm.  
  
Trips felt a weight land on his legs, and he rubbed eyes trying to get them to focus, he could make out a blue shape, but he already knew whom it was. Even as his eyes focused slowly, he could make out the flapping wings of his robot friend. But it was Katie who spoke first.  
  
'Oh god Trip, Trip, can you hear me, are you ok, please say something' the green haired Xybrian turned his head slowly towards, her voice although soft and gentle felt to him like a thousand bells ringing in his ears.  
  
'I'm.fine.Katie, I'm.fine' and he was until his memory recovered and all the images were thrown back at him, he felt that his head might explode right there and then. 'Ok.so.maybe.I'm.not.fine, my.head.it.hurts', 'Hey I'm not surprised Trip, you had us all scared there, but its over now' That was Lucas, Trip turned his head round to look at him, his head absolutely hammering away, he tried his best to give a smile but it came out a tired glance.  
  
Trips hands went to his gem as he started to massage the area around it but instantly withdrew his hand as it touched his gem, which, to him, was hot to the touch. He looked directly at Circuit,  
  
'You have Gem Burn Trip, and though it's not completely out, your gem has faded'.  
  
Trip felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to find Wes walking round to kneel next to Katie, 'How are you feeling Trip, is there anything you want us to get for you'. Even with his breath calming, his head still felt like the inside of a drum, and even thinking the simplest thought was had but he had to answer.  
  
'My head really really hurts and I'm so tired, I just want to sleep for ever', 'Of course Trip, but I think it would be best if we left you down here so we can keep and eye on you is that ok' Jens suggestion was welcomed as Trip did not want to move, as he really thought he'd pass out if he tried to stand. Something then occurred to him, ever since he had woken up Katie's hand had not left his own and she was just staring at him, he forgot about the others standing around him and he with all the strength he could gather he gave Katie the best smile he could.  
  
He snapped out of it when he heard Wes stand up and say 'ok then its settled, Trip stays down here and there must be someone with him at all times, are we all clear' a collective 'YES' was sounded, as the group walked off and left Katie and Circuit with Trip.  
  
Trip now turned to his blue creation 'Circuit, I'm ok really, please don't look at me like that' Circuit was looking at Trip as if was about to cry, and if he could he probably would, instead the little owl threw himself at Trips chest, nearly knocking him backwards, and buried his head into Trips vest. Trips arms closed around Circuit and embraced him in a tight hug, he could barely hear Circuits babbling word, but he was sure they went along the lines of, 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I wanted to help but I couldn't I'm so sorry' Trip lifted up Circuit and told him straight.  
  
'Don't be silly Circuit, there was nothing you or anyone could've done, but I'm ok now Zagoa has stopped and won't be able to get at me again unless he makes contact, which I'm sure isn't going to happen, so please Circuit, you have nothing to be sorry about, now please for me go get some rest, you could use a recharge, ok'  
  
'Ok then as long as you're sure you're all right' 'I am now go please', with that Circuit took off and landed next to the computer screen and shut himself down for the night.  
  
Now, the hard one, Katie, Trip didn't have to be psychic to know that Katie was about ready to explode with emotion, so he turned to her as soon as he was sure Circuit was settled, he couldn't find any words to say, but he didn't have to as Katie's super strong arms were once again around his tired body, only this time he was aware enough to return the hug and his arms hugged her back, although his embrace was so weak he wasn't sure she'd even felt it.  
  
Trip never even noticed the tears streaming down both their faces, until they pulled apart and Katie wiped away his tears with her hand. 'I'm so sorry Trip', the Xybrian looked at his best friend in confusion, 'What are you sorry about Katie it wasn't your fault', 'I know but if I had just done something more, I mean I was the one who told you it was just a phase, I'm so sorry', 'Please Katie stop saying that I'm ok now, and you couldn't have known it wasn't just a phase I was going through', Trips head dips in exhaustion, 'How's my gem look'? He asks Katie, she gets up, gets one of Lucas's mirrors and hands it to Trips and he hesitantly lifts up his green fringe and inspects the still darkened gem atop his pounding forehead.  
  
Trip handed the mirror back to Katie, as she says reassuringly 'It's not that bad, I mean you're not fully gone'  
  
'I guess' Trip looks directly into Katie eyes 'Katie?' 'Yes Trip' Katie's eyes meet his, and she is taken aback by the scared young Xybrian she sees in them.  
  
'I'm scared Katie, I saw it all, all the pain and suffering of this time, there were so many, all the voices in my head, it hurt so much and I was so scared, and now I'm so tired' the poor Xybrian was so tired that he couldn't even cry, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Katie once again, did the only thing she knew how to do well, pulled Trip into a tight hug. He rested his heavy head against her shoulder, closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, so deep that she was sure he'd slipped onto another level of consciousness, another thing Xybrian's were gifted in, but at the moment she was doubting the 'gifted' part.  
  
Slowly lowering him onto the pillow and pulling up a blanket around him, Katie let Trip sleep. Stroking his head and saying 'Sweet dreams' Katie walked over to the others who were now watching her with worried eyes, she sits between Jen and Wes and puts her head on her arms against the table, and lets more tears fall, its her turn for comfort and the rest of the group give it, with lots of hugs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
******  
  
The next morning in the clock tower, sunlight streamed through the large windows, the beams of light fell on to the table. Lucas was asleep across the computer where Zagoa's records could still be seen on the screen, with a shut down Circuit next to him. Jen and Wes looked very cosy together, amongst the piles of notes.  
  
Across the room, the sunlight also falls on the sofa where Katie was curled up next to the sofa, her hand in Trips, and we can see, as the camera pans round, that slowly Trips gem returns to its normal bright green, Gem Burn has passed.  
  
The Xybrian's eyes flutter open, and they are clear and bright, but tiredness still remains. He slowly sits up and survey's the surroundings, forming a slight smile on seeing, Lucas's hair is a mess and Jen's head on Wes's shoulder with his head on hers.  
  
His vision then pan's to Circuit who is still happily recharging, then to Katie, who has obviously taken more than her fair share of the 'Trip Watch'. Not wanting to wake his best friend, Trip slowly and gently undoes her hand from his and rest's it on the sofa. A large stretch follows as Trip tries to work out all the muscle knots from his back, which resulted from the uncontrollable twisting he had done while Zagoa had control of his mind.  
  
Getting up as quietly as he could, Trip made his way to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the clock tower. Standing in front of the mirror, Trip held a staring contest with him self, searching his own eyes, for any sign's of life, reassured he was still in there Trip broke eye contact with himself and opened the medicine cabinet. He found his pain killers, popping 2 in his mouth he took them dry. A deep, dull throb remained all over his head, and every muscle ached, not least because their sofa wasn't exactly the most comfortable one in the world.  
  
Trip ran a shower for himself; he turned the temperature up so it was barely tolerable and climbed in. He just let the steaming water flow over his head and especially he aimed the jet at his gem. The hot water along with the pain killers had taken care of most of his aches and pains, including the one in his head. Unfortunately there is no cure for memories. Every face, every voice, every feeling was still there in his memories and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't block them out. There were so many he couldn't single out anything, which voice came from which face, which feeling came from what situation.  
  
It made his sick to his stomach, he's never realised there was so much wrong with this time period. What was wrong with people in this time? And though he hated to say it, what was wrong with the human race? Why did they inflict so much pain on each other, he just couldn't understand it, it was unheard of on Xybria to kill one of your own kind, but he'd gotten used to it over time living on earth in the year 3000, but this, this was ridiculous.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Trip felt better, most of the pain had subsided, and his body and soul felt clearer. He dried of a little and wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom, where he was met by an awake and annoyed Katie. She was standing there staring at him while tapping her foot slowly against the floor. Trip gave her an apologetic wide smile; she shook her head and let out a little chuckle, then proceeded to wrap her arms around his wet form, while saying,  
  
'Don't scare me like that again you! Why didn't you wake me up?' she released him as he answered 'Because you're so cute when you're asleep' she gave him a playful punch on the arm, as another voice came in  
  
'Well someone's feeling better I see' it was Lucas who was also awake and in the process of sorting out his table messed hair.  
  
Looking round the corner he saw the Wes and Jen were now on opposite sides of the table, sorting out the piles of notes and things, Trip noted that they weren't talking to each other, obviously waking up in the position they were, had caused embarrassment on both sides.  
  
When they looked up and saw that their Xybrian friend was up and about they stopped what they were doing and came over to him. Wes was the first to speak,  
  
'Hey you, how are you feeling?' 'A lot better thanks, my heads finally clearing, and I'm ready to fight another day' 'Oh no you don't,' Katie jumped in with 'you staying right here in the clock tower, till that Zagoa is a Xybrian Popsicle' 'Yeah Trip, Katie is right, we can't risk Zagoa getting his hands on you again, the next time he could do worse' that was Wes. Trip was thinking to himself though, worse, worse, I don't think it could get worse Wes, your time period is so messed up that if it got any worse the human race would be wiped out within a week!!  
  
But Trip didn't voice his opinion, and just gave in and said  
  
'Ok ok I'll sit tight, for now, but I'm a part of this team and you know you can't keep me locked up here for long'  
  
With that Trip went upstairs to get dressed, and the others turned back to what they were doing except Lucas who never left his place in front of the mirror.  
  
****** Ransik's Layer  
  
We see the other Xybrian was also downing the pain killers dry, as he let himself get over the energy drain that he had been left with after the violent invasion of the other Xybrian's mind. Ransik was standing over him, patting him on the back.  
  
'My friend you a marvel, I wish I could have recorded that scream to send me asleep every night, I can't wait for you to do that again. Did you see, my precious daughter, all the rangers, they had no idea what to do' Ransik was overjoyed with the result his new 'partner' had produced, but he wasn't going to stop there,  
  
'Oh Zagoa if only you could effect the others in the same way, you must be able to do something'  
  
'I wish, but human minds are closed to others, there can be the odd one who is gifted in psychics, but it's extremely rare and none of the other rangers have such a gift'  
  
'HA HA HA, I bet our little green ranger isn't praising his attributes as gifts at the moment, which makes me curious my friend how on earth were you defeated?'  
  
'I wasn't' and so Zagoa begun his story  
  
'Well not until the human branch of Time Force was called in to Xybria. Of course then I had a lot more power, I had plenty of Xybrian energy to feed of and being on my home planet helped. I had the lesser beings of my race under my power; I can remember it well. All the screams and cries. At that time I was even able to 'infect' the younger ones who hadn't even come into their full powers yet, those were good days. Even the Xybrian Time Force team with their 'vision blockers' had no hope, because everything on Xybria is run and controlled by psychic power, it was chaos.'  
  
'Sounds wonderful' Ransik started imagining the utter destruction that must have followed in Zagoa's wake.  
  
'It was, till some bright spark who was able to hold his mind together long enough, put a call into Earth and before I new it I was surrounded by humans, with their closed minds, I was captured and taken to earth. It was horrid, walking around and not being able to natural access to other minds, I bet that green ranger feels the same way on this planet. It takes concentration to read a human's mind you see, and they slapped so many mental blockers on me, I felt I'd go insane, if I wasn't already of course'  
  
'Of course'  
  
'Then I was frozen and locked away, but now I'm free, and the fun starts again, even if there's only one Xybrian to have fun with' 


	7. Chapter 7

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
******  
  
Back in the clock tower.  
  
Everything is slowly getting back to normal, but understandably no one is letting Trip out of the house, and he is completely happy about it, except the bit where they won't let him go with them!!!!  
  
As the afternoon sets in, the whole team of rangers was gather round the table, discussing a solution to the recent problem, as always Jen is at the forefront of the discussion.  
  
'So anyone got any ideas'  
  
'Well it's obvious we got to get this guy frozen as soon as possible' Wes stating the obvious,  
  
'Yeah but how, we can't risk Trip going near him,' Katie voiced the opinion of all 'That's the easy bit Trip stays here' Jen answer to the problem did not sit well with the Xybrian  
  
'I am not staying here, I am one of the team, and I want to help you'  
  
'We know man, and it's because you are one of the team and our friend that we don't wanna see that freak get his claw into you again. Anyway' Wes walked over and put his arm around Trip 'you still need to rest up, you know as well as we do that you still aren't at 100% yet'  
  
Trip looked over at Katie and she nodded and smiled at him, Trip knew that he was never going to win this and somewhere in him was the urge to curl up and sleep for about a week.  
  
'Fine, but if you need me, call me, promise?' 'We promise all right, now come, you've had your orders, go and rest' Lucas pushed his alien friend towards the sofa. The other rangers ran off out the door and Trip was left alone again, that was until his trusted friend Circuit flew up and landed next to him.  
  
'What do you want to do Trip? When they find Zagoa he'll probably just read their minds find where you are and come here to the clock tower' 'I know' 'It's a shame there were no Vision blockers on the time ship, or if there were we never found any' Trips eyes lit up and he stared straight at Circuit 'that because we never looked for them!!!' 'You don't think????' Trip ran up the stairs and frantically started rooting through all the rubbish that had been collected from the time ships debris he kept muttering to himself 'please let it be here, please let it be here...YES!!!!!!!'  
  
Trip pulled out a little green box with a switch and a little green light on it, 'oh no' the top of the small box was cracked and wires of all sorts were hanging out.  
  
Trip ran downstairs and placed the box in front of Circuit both of them said to each other at the same time 'Can you fix it.darn'  
  
Then another light bulb went of in Trip brilliant mind and he dashed to the communicator, fired it up and Captain Logan's face appeared.  
  
'Trip, what is the matter, where's Jen?' 'Please sir I need to speak to Dr Loana Teften, it's very urgent' 'All right' The Captain wasn't happy about not being informed, but he didn't feel right in meddling in Xybrian affairs as Dr. L. Teften was one of the only Xybrian technicians apart from Trip that worked at the Time Force headquarter on Earth, so he patched Trip through to the Lab where she worked.  
  
A face appeared on the screen and a middle aged looking women appeared on the screen she had short hair that was deep purple in colour and was tied in a bob, with strands coming down across her deep purple eyes, her gem was of the same colour and she always showed it, very proud of her race.  
  
'Trip!! Nice to see you' she made a small hand movement which was a Xybrian greeting; Trip did the same thing with a smile happy to be going back to his own kinds traditions. But he put on a serious face when he began to speck to her  
  
'Loana, I really need your help, I...' A figure walked behind the Dr. and Trip stopped his words, he really didn't want anyone else to hear him, because what he was going to ask wasn't supposed to be done, so he could have a private conversation with her in a crowded room, he switched from Earther language to his own Xybrian.  
  
'I really need you to send me the plans for the VB1098, the one here was damaged in our crash' Loana knew now why Trip had switched to Xybrian, no one was supposed to know that vision blockers were being developed on earth, only the Xybrian's knew what was happening, one was placed in the Time Ship to hide it.  
  
'Why the heck do you need those? You know there not even supposed to be here, if anyone found out we'd both be in trouble' 'Zagoa has been unfrozen' 'Oh' the purple haired Xybrian pressed a few buttons and lots of things scrolled down Trips screen and he pressed a few buttons his end and about 10 pages spun out of the printer. 'Thank you Loana' 'Anytime Trip, just tell me you are alright, he hasn't....has he' 'Just once but I'm alright, I got Katie here with me remember' 'Of course, well let me know if the planes are alright and remember don't tell anyone' 'I won't don't worry and thanks again'  
  
Trip made another gesture which Dr. Teften mirrored and the screen went blank.  
  
Trip sat at the large table with all his tools in front of him along with the instructions he had just received and the little green box opened up so all its mechanisms were on show.  
  
Trip set to work, Circuit was next to him, providing help if it was needed, but Trip really didn't need it, because he was one of the Xybrian's that had been working on this project in secret but he needed the plans (which were in Xybrian) to complete his repairs.  
  
In no time at all, Trip had the little device all boxed up again and he flipped the switch and the little green light came on, he felt nothing. Which was what he wanted, one of the new things about this updated model was that the Xybrian using it wouldn't feel the usual slight dizzying sensation that happened when the device was first activated. He just prayed that the lack of that feeling meant that the device was working and not that he'd completely messed it up.  
  
Trip got up and ran to the door, but stopped in his tracks as he didn't know where he was running to. He turned to Circuit who was one step ahead of him, after a second he said  
  
'None of their morpher's have been activated Trip I can't find them' 'I'll just have to do it then' 'Be careful if Zagoa's around then he'll pick you up in an instant' 'I will don't worry'  
  
Trip flipped the switch again on the Vision Blocker and the light went out. He sat himself down on a chair, relaxed his whole body, closed his eyes and concentrated, at first nothing happened he was still slightly out of it and his gem really didn't want react. Trying again, Trip slowed his breathing, steadied his heart rate, relaxed every muscle, closed his eyes, and reached out. His gem sprung to life and his eyes glowed there usual bright green along with the crystal on his forehead. Trip searched the town for his friends, he found them. Pulling back he saw that they were surrounded by playing equipment, the park. Trip felt something coming towards him. Zagoa! Trip snapped out of his vision just in time.  
  
Zagoa was close to his friends so he had to hurry. Jumping up from his chair, Trip ran out to help his friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

Not All Xybrian's Are Good!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fic except Zagoa so don't sue my or anything.  
  
******  
  
The 4 rangers had finally morphed and were fighting against a large number of Cyclobots. They were winning slowly. And Ransik and Naderia joined in every now again, Zagoa on the other hand stayed hidden, as his fighting skills were rather pathetic as he always fought with his mind. He knew that his little Xybrian plaything wasn't going to be there but he hoped he could find out his where about from the minds of the other 4. But he wasn't able to get a fix on one of them, there was so much commotion going on, concentration was impossible.  
  
The yellow ranger was having troubles with her group; one lucky Cyclobot had got in one lucky blast and her leg now burned with pain as she still had to spin and fight using it. Despite her super strength she was having serious trouble, she wasn't focusing at all, her hate towards the Mutated Xybrian who she was around somewhere made her sloppy and Katie kept leaving her self open for hits, which she was taking.  
  
Now agony exploded in the back of her injured leg as the back of knee was kicked at sending her down on her knees. She couldn't get her leg to respond and a Cyclobot was aiming a punch at her head, she braced herself but the punch never came instead she saw it explode in front of her and a green haired, unmorphed Trip stood there, gun trained and looking very confident in him self.  
  
He ran over to his friend and helped her to her feet kicking any enemy that dared approach. The others were finally getting the upper hand and the Cyclobots finally dissipated. They grouped together of course the first question by Jen was at Trip.  
  
'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WE TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CLOCK TOWER WHERE IT'S SAFE'  
  
'Don't worry I'm ok, trust me' 'Well at least morph' Lucas said not expecting the response he got from his alien friend 'Not yet'  
  
They were suddenly separated by hoards of metal hands, all holding down their targets well. The interruption had thrown the rangers off balance and Ransik was taking advantage, Zagoa finally appeared out of the shadows, and shunted towards the Struggling Xybrian.  
  
Zagoa received a shook when the unmorphed ranger meet his eyes with a definite confidence, there no fear. The mutant was stunned, he could sense no fear either, he got closer to Trip and still no fear physically or mental came from him.  
  
Zagoa continued and he could hear to cries from the other rangers, who couldn't see their ranger's confident glare. Zagoa would usually have revelled in the scream that came from the yellow ranger as he wrapped his hands around his victims head. Was it just him or was his victim letting him do it? Even with uncertainty pulling at every sense, the mutant brought all hiss power into his mind, and thought what ever psychic defences this little boy had developed could be broken, and with everything he had he threw the strongest psychic bolt he could at the younger Xybrian mind.  
  
A split second passed and then Zagoa's mind ripped apart as a searing agony shot through every nerve of his body and this time it was him that was thrown back into a set of swings. Shock filled everyone and the Cyclobots backed off. The other rangers just stood staring at Trip. Katie said to Trip in his mind 'where did that come from' Trip answered 'I'll explain later'.  
  
Zagoa got up and met Trips eyes once again; the confident Xybrian's smirk said it all, as he tapped on the green box at his side. Zagoa couldn't help but gulp. This was not going to turn out good. Trip mouthed 'new model' to Zagoa, and the other rangers rushed over to their friend, Katie hugged Trip, even though her leg was killing her she was so happy to see her best friend all right again.  
  
Trip finally put his morpher to his mouth and morphed to the Green Ranger, once in costume the Vision Blocker blended into his uniform and he watched as Ransik ran over to the still worried Zagoa and before the mutant could do anything his DNA patch was ripped of and he grew.  
  
Now Trip began to worry, in this bigger form, Zagoa's powers were amplified and he was worried that even the improved Vision Blocker may not be able to handle it. Even as the Megazord was called forth and he was safely inside it, he thought he could feel the edges of his psyche being pulled at.  
  
Ransik and Naderia had long since gone, they had seen this so many time before they knew how it was going to end. So they got them selves out of harms way.  
  
The fight began. The powerful Megazord was more than a match for the lean Xybrian who without the use of his mind didn't know really how to fight.  
  
Soon Zagoa was on the ground, and the Megazord's sword was placed above him. Inside the Megazord, everyone was waiting for Wes to make the final blow that would freeze up the mutant. But he didn't instead he tuned to Trip and held out the weapon to him.  
  
'You have to be the one to do this Trip' The confused green ranger looked around at the others who were all nodding and Katie moved beside him and pulled his hand and placed it around the handle of the weapon  
  
'Hun, you should do it, he messed with you something terrible and if you don't do this you will feel his presence all the time'  
  
Trip took the large sword in his hand and moved up towards the front of the inner chamber. He looked at Zagoa through the eyes of the Megazord, put his hand to the green pack and turned it off. Trip then spoke to Zagoa's still throbbing mind. 'It's over Zagoa'  
  
And before Zagoa could react, Trip swung the sword around and down and then in a whoosh of steam, Zagoa shrunk, and landed as a tiny figure on the floor below.  
  
******  
  
Back inside the clock tower  
  
Everyone came in happy; Katie was being helped by Trip. As they made their way over to the sofa she asked him.  
  
'Where did you get that vision blocker from Trip?' 'Erm I found it among the rubbish picked up from the crash sites' 'But that's a new model; no one is developing vision blockers on earth. Are they???' 'Erm.....' 'Trip your Xybrian don't try and start lying to me now' 'Well I..' Trips answer was interrupted by a shout from Wes who was next to the table. 'Hey what this' he held up the instructions, Trip's eyes went wide and he rushed over and grabbed them out of Wes's hand who asked again. 'What is it? It looks like a load of gibberish and messed up writing to me' Trip couldn't help but chuckle 'well it would to you, its in Xybrian' Trip looked over to Katie who rose and eyebrow at him and them just smiled happy that Trip was his normal self again Zagoa wasn't going to darken their door again.  
  
The Xybrian looked over at Lucas and Jen who both had their arms folded and were looking at him with accusing glances, it was pretty obvious what was going on, so Trip kind of backed away towards the stairs and made a dash for it.  
  
The others weren't really going to make a big deal of it especially since everything had turned out for the best and the fact that by being here they were all breaking many rules anyways, one more couldn't hurt.  
  
After tearing up the papers and throwing them in a trash can, Trip made his way towards the local flower shop where he bought a small bunch of sweet smelling red flowers, he didn't know what they were because he hadn't studies the flora of this time or even this plant, but they looked and smelled nice.  
  
Then he found him self at the gates of a graveyard, after searching for a while he found a small newish looking headstone with the inscription  
  
Claire Woods  
1997 - 2001  
Beloved Daughter  
Taken Before Her Time  
Will Always Remain In Our Hearts  
And in our Memories  
  
Trip smiled and set the bunch flowers next to the others that surrounded the small marble stone, he rose and took his hat in respect, after a beat he put his hat back on and left the graveyard, to return to the clock tower, ready for anything. 


End file.
